Malfoy, der Penner
by roxy94
Summary: OneShot. HG/DM. Was passiert, wenn Hermione glaubt sie sei allein und weint, und plötzlich Draco Malfoy auftaucht?


**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktäre gehören der wunderbaren **J.K. Rowling**, dies dient lediglich der Unterhaltung und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Ich habe unendlich lange nichts mehr geschrieben bzw. veröffentlicht, trotzdem sehe ich, das meine alten Storys noch gelesen werden und wollte daher diesen **OneShot** veröffentlichen, welchen ich schon vor einiger Zeit geschrieben, aber nie veröffentlicht habe.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß während dem Lesen & vielleicht schreibt ihr mir ja auch ein Review? :P

**_M_alfo_y_, _d_e_r_ _P_enne_r_**

Hermione saß alleine im Raum der Wünsche und weinte. Sie war verzweifelt, weil sie sich so alleine fühlte. Sie fühlte sich alleine, obwohl sie Freunde hatte, und eigentlich gute noch dazu. Harry und Ron. Sie seufzte. Die beiden hatten schon immer ein engeres Band zueinander gehabt als zu Hermione, aber bislang hatte sie es nicht so wirklich gestört. Harry und Ron waren Jungs, sie verstanden sich besser untereinander und ihre Vorliebe für Quidditch verband sie nur noch mehr. Noch nie hatte das alles sie gestört, wieso also jetzt?

Jetzt, weil sie sie jetzt brauchte wie noch nie. Ihre Eltern wollten sich scheiden lassen. Hermione verstand das nicht, weil es immer den Anschein gehabt hatte, ihre Eltern würden sich sehr gut verstehen und sich lieben und hätten eine hervorragende Ehe. Die Affäre ihres Vaters überraschte sie umso mehr. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal für ihre Mutter da sein, da sich Prüfungen näherten und sie dadurch in Hogwarts bleiben musste. Als ob sie sich auf irgendwelche Prüfungen konzentrieren könnte. Und das Allerschlimmste für sie war, das ihre besten Freunde sie nicht verstanden. Harry hatte sein Bedauern gezeigt, aber konnte es anscheinend nicht ganz nachempfinden. Wahrscheinlich wäre er froh gewesen, überhaupt Eltern zu haben, und seien sie geschieden. Und Ron hatte auch gesagt, dass es ihm Leid tat. Aber mehr war nicht gekommen. Im nächsten Augenblick hatten sie zu einem anderen Thema gewechselt. Hermione hatte nicht gezeigt, dass es sie störte.

Als sie am nächsten Tag weinte, fragten sie nach dem Grund. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, dass es sie immer noch so bedrückte. Aber sie fühlte sich hintergangen, hintergangen von ihrem Vater, dem sie doch so vertraut hatte. Sie konnte sich ihn nicht mit einer anderen Frau vorstellen, genausowenig wie sie sich ihre Mutter mit einem anderen Mann vorstellen konnte.

Und Hermione weinte wieder. Sie war schon immer eine eher sentimentale Person gewesen, aber in den letzten Tagen hatte sich das sogar gesteigert und sie gab sich auch nicht die Mühe, dies zu verstecken. Im Unterricht war sie schon lange nicht mehr anwesend, zumindest psychisch.  
Und während sie jetzt wieder weinte, sollten ihre besten Freunde eigentlich bei ihr sein. Bei ihr und nicht in Hogsmeade, nur weil Hogsmeade-Wochenende war. Sie sollte wichtiger sein, wenn die beiden sie beste Freundin nannten.

Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, das sie laut vor sich hingemurmelt hatte.  
„Gerade du musst von schlechten Freunden reden, Granger?"  
Sofort zog sich eine Gänsehaut durch ihren Körper. Sie wusste sofort, wem die Stimme gehörte.

„Malfoy!"  
„Ich habe deine… nun ja, sagen wir Selbstgespräche teilweise mit anhören müssen."  
„Wie lange bist du schon hier, Malfoy, und woher nimmst du dir das Recht, mich zu belauschen?"  
Sie stand auf, um mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein. Ihr Blick sprach Bände.  
„Hey, ich war schließlich zuerst hier!"  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermione erschrocken. Sie saß schon seit mindestens fünfzehn Minuten hier.

„Ja. Ich saß hier, als du reinkamst und hoffte, du würdest schnell wieder verschwinden. Und als ich deine Tränen sah, wollte ich mich nicht mehr erkenntlich zeigen. Ja, tu nicht so. Ich mag es nicht, wenn Frauen weinen. Ganz egal ob Reinblut oder Schlammblut. Zumindest in dem Thema."  
Hermione hatte das Gefühl, ihn noch nie so lange an einem Stück reden gehört zu haben.  
„Du… hast alles mitbekommen?"  
„Du warst nicht gerade leise."  
„Ich…" Hermione wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Malfoy war das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte. Es ging ihr schlecht, ihre Freunde waren nicht da und zudem war sie alleine im Raum der Wünsche mit Malfoy. Dieser Tag würde gewiss in die Top 10 ihrer sc hlimmsten Tage überhaupt eingehen, wenn nicht in die Top 5.

„Hallo, Granger? Noch da?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen.  
„Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht… was meintest du gerade damit?"  
„Womit?", fragte Malfoy, sichtlich irritiert.  
„Na, du weißt schon… Gerade du musst von schlechten Freunden reden?"  
„Oh… das." Sein ohnehin schon helles Gesicht schien blasser zu werden.  
„Ja?" Hermione blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Vergiss das schnell wieder."

„Ach, komm schon, Malfoy. Wie schlimm kann es schon sein? Schlimmer als die Demütigung, das du gerade meine Selbstgespräche, wenn man sie denn so nennen kann, mit anhören durftest, kann es nicht sein."  
„Womit du wieder recht hast." Er grinste wieder.  
„Wieder?"  
„Ich meinte damit nur, das du über Freunde klagst scheint mir ein bisschen paradox, wo doch du… und ich stattdessen… ach vergiss es einfach."  
„Malfoy!"  
„Ich muss dir nichts erzählen, Granger."  
„Ich weiß. Und jetzt erzähl."

Er lächelte. Für einen Augenblick lächelte er wirklich. Es war kein Grinsen, es war ein Lächeln. Und es erreichte sogar seine Augen, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick.  
„Gut, ich mach's kurz: Du bist mit Potter und Weasley befreundet und obwohl ich die beiden nicht ausstehen kann, scheint ihr immer so, als könntet ihr euch gut verstehen. Wirklich gut verstehen, Freundschaft und sowas. Während ich… Vincent und Gregory… wir waren nie wirklich das, was man unter dem Begriff Freundschaft verstehen sollte, aber es war in Ordnung. In Ordnung eben. Deshalb solltest du nun wirklich nicht wegen Potter und Wieselking klagen."

Hermione verstand das nicht. Sie verstand was er sagte, was er meinte, aber sie verstand nicht, _warum_ er das ihr erzählte.  
„Warum erzählst du das mir?", fragte Hermione ihn also.  
„Ich… ich weiß nicht, aus keinem bestimmten Grund. Ich dachte, es wäre an der Zeit zu zeigen, das ich da bin und außerdem war das eine Stelle, wo… Du weißt doch was ich mein, Granger. Im Unterricht bist du doch auch nicht so schwer von Begriff."

Das war ein Kompliment. Das war definitiv und auf jeden Fall und überhaupt ein Kompliment. Na gut, vielleicht nicht so, wie andere Leute eines machen würden, aber da es von Malfoy kam, war es ein großes Kompliment.  
„Das war ein Kompliment, Malfoy."  
„War es nicht, ich mach dir keine Komplimente." Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.  
„Stimmt, stattdessen beleidigst du mich. Du bist wahrscheinlich nicht mal in der Lage, ordentliche Komplimente zu machen."  
„Ach, das glaubst du?"  
„Nein, ich bin mir sicher."

„Wie auch immer, es war kein Kompliment. Eigentlich solltest du dich bei mir bedanken."  
„Mich bedanken? Ich dachte, es wäre kein Kompliment?"  
„Nicht deswegen.", sagte Malfoy und blickte sie an, als wäre sie schwer von Begriff. „Du warst die ganze Zeit am Weinen und verzweifelt und… jetzt habe ich dich quasi abgelenkt, auch wenn nur kurz."  
Und damit hatte er sie wieder an alles erinnert. Aber nein, sie würde nicht wieder anfangen zu weinen. Außerdem hatte er irgendwo auch Recht. Und was ihr zudem auffiel, war, dass er sie seit er hier war kein einziges Mal beleidigt hatte.  
„Naja, danke dann."

„Und sei froh, überhaupt Eltern zu haben. Ich hätte auch gerne eine Mutter, egal ob geschieden oder nicht."  
Dasselbe hatte auch Harry zu ihr gesagt. Hermione wusste, das Mrs. Malfoy nicht mehr lebte.  
„Das tut mir Leid.", sagte sie und meinte es ernst, doch Malfoy hatte seinen Kopf schon weggedreht. Weinte er? Hermione könnte es jedenfalls verstehen. Sie wollte ihren Arm auf seine Schulter legen, aber erstarrte während dieser Bewegung. Es war immer noch Malfoy. Wenn sie ihn berührte, könnte er sich umdrehen und sie vielleicht anschreien. Es würde jedenfalls zu ihm passen und wäre eher der Malfoy, den sie kannte. Und nicht dieser Malfoy, der weinte.  
Sie nahm ihren Arm wieder runter und setzte sich wieder. Einige Sekunden, die ihr wie Stunden vorkam, verharrten sie so. Irgendwann bemerkte sie, wie er seine Augen wischte und sich wenig später zu ihr drehte.

„Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, ich…", fing Hermione wieder an.  
„Das eben ist nie passiert, Granger.", unterbrach er sie und sie erschrak wegen der Härte in seiner Stimme.  
„Ich wollte ganz ehrlich nicht und…"  
„Weißt du, du kannst niemandem etwas erzählen, weil ich etwas Schlimmeres gegen dich in der Hand habe." Sie wusste, dass er auf ihre Selbstgespräche eben anspielte. Plötzlich wurde sie wütend.

„Ich habe mich gerade bei dir entschuldigt, oder dies zumindest versucht, weil es mir Leid tat… Und niemals, niemals würde ich dich mit irgendwem auslachen, weil du deiner Mutter nachgetrauert hast. Das du mir so etwas zutrauen kannst, ist schon traurig genug. Das du nicht zu dem Schmerz stehst, den der Tod deiner Mutter verursacht, ist schon traurig genug. Aber weißt du, was das Traurigste ist? Das du glaubst, ich wäre genauso ein Penner wie du es bist. Und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst…"  
Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihr vor Wut die Tränen gekommen waren. Sie stand auf und wollte zur Tür gehen, als Malfoy sie an ihrem Arm packte.

„Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass du so ein _Penner_ bist, wie ich es bin, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was dieser Ausdruck bedeutet. Ich glaube aber trotzdem, dass er ganz passend ist… Ich bin's nur nicht gewohnt so wie du… ach vergiss es.", sagte er und ließ ihren Arm los. Hermione war geschockt, weil er sich selbst beleidigt hatte, weil das so untypisch für ihn war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie den Raum verlassen sollte, ob sie bleiben sollte, ob sie…

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass er lächelte. So richtig lächelte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so lächeln gesehen. Es war geradezu ansteckend, sodass sie ihn anlächelte, immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen. Dann machte er seinen Mund auf, als wollte er etwas sagen, und schloss ihn dann wieder. Sie lächelte noch mehr und blieb, obwohl sie vor einigen Sekunden die Absicht gehabt hatte, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Weißt du was, Granger?"  
Sie blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Es war ein Kompliment."

Sie wusste sofort, was er meinte. Doch sie wusste nicht, wie es kam, dass sein Gesicht plötzlich nur noch wenige Millimeter von ihrem entfernt war. Und noch mehr überraschte sie die Tatsache, dass sie plötzlich den Wunsch verspürte, ihn zu küssen. Zum Glück erfüllte er ihr im nächsten Augenblick diesen Wunsch.

* * *

Ich hoffe der OneShot hat euch gefallen & ihr schreibt mir vielleicht auch ein Review.

Liebe Grüße, eure **Roxy94** :)


End file.
